Get Yourself A Weasley
by Rebel With A Cause
Summary: Who can tell me TURTHFULLY they haven't thought about a Weasley boy band? Yeah, exactly. Song-fic, Weasley boys in leather pants, snogging and a few naughty thoughts...


**Badboys. By amazing-bouncing-ferret**   
  
  
  
A/N: The Weasley Boys all band together to sing a little ditty at Ron's graduation. Wackiness Ensues (oh, classic!!) The pairings are- Herm/Fred, Lav/Ron, Parv/George, and sort of Bill/Fleur.   
D/C: All the characters belng to JKR *Get's down on knees and hails her* The song is 'Get Yourself A Badboy' by The Backstreet Boys- modified for the pleasure of all who are in love with one or more of the Weasleys.   
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Lavender, Hermione, Harry, Parvarti, Padma, Seamus, Dean, Neville and all the other 7th years watched as a mass of red heads strode onto the stage in the Great Hall each grabbing a mike and waiting for the music to start. 

Ron: If you want it to be good girl, get yourself a Weasley 

_Lavender gasped. Ron was a brilliant singer!_

Fred: Yeah...I like this 

_Hermione just about fainted. Fred wasn't a bad singer, either. and he was SIZZLING in Charlie's leather pants. _

George: Oh yeah...oh how 

_Parvarti stared, her mouth open. George was THE HOTTEST!!_

Percy:C'mon 

_All the girls at Hogwarts stared at Percy. They had all realised that he was a complete SPUNK and he had by far the best singing voice out of all of them._

Bill: Ow 

_Professor Delacour, their DADA teacher was literally drooling._

Charlie: I like this 

_Even McGonagall was drooling by this stage._

Fred: If you want it to be wild, gotta know just who to dial, baby 

_Hermione screamed, "ALRIGHT, FRED!!!!!"_

George: That's me   
If you really like it hot, someone who has the spark, honey 

_Parvarti sank back in her chair, swooning._

Ron: Oh yeah..yeah uh-huh.... 

_Ron took off his leather jacket, whirled it around his head and then threw it into the crowd of swooning girls. Lavender caught it, of course!_

Percy: And if you wanna get it done, babe you gotta get the one   
The one who's got it goin' on 

_The rest of the boys copied Ron's jacket thing, and soon, the crowd was cheering louder, some girls slapping each other, bitch fighting for the jackets._

Bill: If you wanna make it last, gotta know just who to ask   
Babe he's gotta be the best   
Charlie: And that's us 

_The cheering crowd grew wild. Girls were shooting sparks and stars into the air with their wands._

All: If you want it to be good girl, get yourself a Weasley   
If you really want it good girl, get yourself a Weasley   
Get it like it could be   
Would be   
Yeah like it should be 

Fred and George: If you want it to be good girl, get yourself a Weasley 

_Hermione yelled- "I am planning on it!!!!!"_

Ron: If you like it innovative, better get someone creative, honey (yes) 

_Lavender screamed._

Percy: And if you want it to be jammin', gotta get somebody slammin', baby (oh yeah)   
And if you wanna get it done, babe you gotta get the one   
The one who's got it goin' on 

_A crazed girl in the audience screamed, "YOU got it goin on BABY!!! WHOO!!!"_

Bill: If you wanna make it last, gotta know just who to ask   
Babe they've gotta be the best   
Charlie: And that's us 

_Fleur thought, "BOTH of you? Well, that would be interesting!" _

All: If you want it to be good girl, get yourself a Weasley   
If you really want it good girl,get yourself a Weasley   
Get it like it could be (would be)   
Yeah like it should be 

Bill: Now listen 

Fred:These are things   
That Molly shouldn't know 

_Hermione pushed an incredibly naoughty thought of BOTH the twins out of her head._

George:Things are fine   
I really wanna know 

Ron: Things are fine   
I wanna show you how 

_Lavender thought, "OK, then show me!!!" _

Percy: So won't you let me show you right now..oohh baby 

_Several girls in the audience screamed, "Show me, honey!!!" or "Show me SEXY!!" _

Charlie and Bill: If you... yes 

Percy: And if you wanna get it done, babe you gotta get the one   
The one who's got it goin' on 

Bill: If you wanna make it last, gotta know just who to ask   
Babe he's gotta be the best   
Charlie: And that's us 

_Hermione, Lavender and Parvarti all have the same thought at once and scream- "IT SURE IS, GORGEOUS!!!!!" _

All: If you want it to be good, gotta be like it should   
If you really want it good   
Oh how   
If you really want it good!! 

Ron and Percy: Ohhh...yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!!!!!!! 

_The entire hall breaks out in cheers. Hermione, Lavender, Parvarti and Professor Delacour all hurried onto the stage. Lavender jumped into Ron's arms, showering him with kisses. Parvarti launched herself at the twin she knew was George. Fleur pulls charlie and Bill to her on either side and plants kisses on each of their open mouths, grinning. Hermione stood, looking at the scene. Fred caught her eye and she grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him into a scorcher of a kiss........._   



End file.
